


Larry-oke 11: Love is in the Air

by SRassier



Series: Larry-oke [11]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Crushes, Engagement, Humor, Karaoke, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27106357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRassier/pseuds/SRassier
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at Hannigan's Bar! A lot of love songs, a few crushes, a big step in a relationship, and Larry just trying to live through it all.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Herb, Klaus Hargreeves/Original Male Character(s), Number Five | The Boy/Dot, Number Five | The Boy/Original Female Character
Series: Larry-oke [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717192
Kudos: 9





	Larry-oke 11: Love is in the Air

**Author's Note:**

> Song list in case you would like to listen along;
> 
> Bubbly by Colbie Caillat  
> It's Friday (I'm In Love) by The Cure  
> Let's Stay Together by Al Green  
> I Think I Wanna Marry You by Bruno Mars  
> Ebony and Ivory by Stevie Wonder and Paul McCartney  
> Something to Talk About by Bonnie Raitt  
> Just Can't Get Enough by Depeche Mode  
> Just the Way You Are by Billy Joel  
> Brand New Key by Melanie  
> God Only Knows by The Beach Boys

Larry had just finished setting up his gear for a very special Valentines Day Larry-oke when the Hargreeves entered Hannigan’s bar. He greeted them warmly and thought back to when he had first laid eyes on this strange family. Had you told him back then that he would not only be friends with them, but would consciously choose to spend time away from the bar with them, he would have told you that you were nuts.

He smiled as he made his way over to the bar to grab a water from Stacy and noticed that she had a sour look on her face. “What’s up?”  
She scowled as she shot a glance toward the Hargreeves table. “It’s Five.”  
“What?” Larry looked over his shoulder at the smallest of the family, his arm loosely draped over Delores’ shoulder. “He hasn’t even talked since he got here.”  
“It’s not him, per say…” She sighed before explaining. “The whole bar is talking about us.” Larry gave her a confused look and she continued, “You know…how we…”  
“Ah!” Larry remembered back to the very strange time when Five had aged up his body and worked his way through the female patrons of Hannigan’s bar, starting with the lady bartender. “Big deal. That was in the past.”  
“Yeah, if they were talking about it as if it were, that wouldn’t be a problem. You see,” Stacy looked down the bar and a group of women made eye contact and shut up at her glare. “They are starting to speculate that maybe we are still an item.”  
“Oh shit.”  
“Yeah.”  
Larry gave her a sympathetic look and tried his best to cheer her up. “I’ll go talk to him, maybe he has an idea of what to do.”  
“Thanks Larry.”

Larry made his way over to the table where there was a lively discussion of the greatest love songs of all time and he plopped down on the empty chair next to Five. “Hey man.”  
“Larry.”  
“Stacy has been hearing rumors around the bar that people think you two are still…how do I put this delicately?”  
“Banging?”  
Larry huffed, “thanks Klaus.” He looked back to the teen. “Any suggestions on how to get them to stop?”  
Five pursed his lips and thought for a moment before a sly grin plastered across his face. “Why would I want them to stop?”  
“Dude…”  
“Stacy is a lovely woman. She’s smart, she’s funny, she’s dynamite in the bedroom.” Larry grimaced at the matter of fact way he talked about a grown woman while looking like a 15-year-old. “Why would I not want to pursue a relationship with her?”  
“Uh…” Larry had officially forgotten how to say actual words.  
“In fact, I think tonight is a perfect night to go for it.” Five nodded his head as if agreeing with his own assessment. “And you telling me about those nasty rumors has given me a great idea.”

Before Larry could back pedal and undo what ever the hell he just did, a hand tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to see Dot and Herb had joined for the evening again and he got up, offering the seat to Dot so he could go up and start the show. Before he walked away, he saw Five actually scoot his chair a few inches away as Dot started in on the incessant talking that she always seemed to bombard him with.

“Ladies and gentlemen…welcome to Hannigan’s bar and this is…” He held his mic out to the crowd and his regulars chanted back at him, “LARRY-OKE!!”  
“That’s right, it’s your old pal Larry, ready to spin some tunes so you can spit some lyrics. There are books at a few of the tables, but if you don’t see something you want, let me know…I may just have a surprise up my sleeve for you! Tonight is Valentines Day and I figured this would be a wonderful night to try out something new. I’m going to be throwing theme nights at you every now and then. You don’t have to stick to the theme, but if you do, I’ll throw your name in a hat to win some awesome prizes…how does that sound?” He was answered with cheers and clapping, people really did love free stuff. “So being as it is Valentines Day, how about we try out a Love theme to get us all in the mood?”

He grabbed the first slip and was happy that it fit the theme right off the bat. “Allison, come on up and show us how it’s done.”  
Allison bounced up on stage and for the first time since she started singing at Larry-oke, he actually saw her blush a bit as she sang ‘Bubbly’ by Colbie Caillat. She had a smile plastered across her face nearly as dopey as the one Luther sported…almost.

When she finished, Larry figured he’d break his rule about leaving the ghost performers to the end of the evening because hey, its valentine’s day, even dead guys deserve love. “Come on up Ben!”  
Each week, less and less people freaked out at the sight of a 20 something Asian man appearing literally out of no where to sing a song. This week, he only got a few gasps and the rest of the crowd thoroughly enjoyed his crooning out ‘It’s Friday, I’m in Love’ by The Cure. As he left the stage, Larry gave him a small salute and Ben grinned and nodded back.

Larry was most excited for the next performance. Anthony had told him about his plans a few weeks ago and Larry could not be more excited to be a part of it. “Ok, I’m gonna need Anthony, and Klaus!”  
Anthony bounded up on stage, practically dragging Klaus who looked confused as he had not put in any duets yet. Larry grabbed the stool kept up on stage in case Delores wanted to sing and Anthony plopped Klaus down on it as Larry ran back to push play. Anthony looked at his boyfriend and started in on the R&B classic, “I…I’m so in love with you…” Klaus was in heaven as he watched his man, “Whatever you want to do…is alright with me…” Klaus’ trance was only broken at the end of the song when the bartender got down on one knee and pulled a velvet box out of his pocket.  
“Holy shit balls!” Klaus eloquently replied. 

You could hear a pin drop in that bar as everyone waited for his response. He looked back at Larry and smirked. “Can you play my next song?”  
“Don’t you want to maybe answer Anthony’s question first?”  
Klaus shook his head and as Larry searched the table for his slip, Klaus stood up and led Anthony to be the one sitting on the chair. Larry smiled as he saw the slip and queued up the song. 

Klaus took the mic from Anthony and spoke into it. “This was the song I was planning for this evening; I think it answers your question perfectly.”  
The soft pop music started to play and as Anthony realized what song it was, he started crying.  
“It's a beautiful night, we’re looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you.” Klaus never even got to finish the song as Anthony was up on his feet, lifting the skinny man up into his arms to kiss him. The bar cheered and even Larry found himself tearing up a bit as he saw that Klaus, too, had brought a ring. The two men exchanged jewelry and hopped off stage to get fawned over by their friends and family.

“Congratulations Klaus and Anthony!” Larry held up his drink to the happy couple. “I always knew you two crazy kids would make it!” Larry grabbed the next slip and thought to himself that theme night was definitely here for the long run. “I hate to tear you away from your bro but, let me have Diego…and HERB!!” The crowd went nuts as the two men ran up on stage. In the few weeks he had been coming, Herb had become something of a legend at Larry-oke. Whether he was rapping with Diego or singing showtunes with Allison, he was a duet machine and Larry often found himself thinking about what the perfect song to approach Herb with would be.

Diego grabbed a mic and addressed the crowd. “First off, I want to congratulate my brother and tell him, you better be good to Anthony…we all really like him.” That earned a few chuckles from the regulars. “And this next song is dedicated to all the bros out there who want to show love to their homies.” Larry pressed play and Herb started the song out by smoothly crooning, “Ebony and Ivory,” he was then joined by Diego, “fit together in perfect harmony.” The two men threw their arms around each other, “side by side on my piano, keyboard, Oh lord, why don’t we?” They oozed their way through the shmaltzy song and then headed to the bar, no doubt to see if their duet could get them any chicks. As always…it did.

Larry looked at the next song choice and sighed, squeezing his eyes shut, hoping that when he opened them, it would be a misprint. It was not. He tilted his head back and started thinking of all the ways he could fix what was about to go down. “Five.”  
The boy bounded up on stage, alone. This was concerning because he normally sang with Delores, or not at all. Most of the regulars figured he was just going to sing a love song dedicated to his plastic companion, they could not be more wrong. He smiled as Larry handed him the mic. “This song is going out to a very special lady who has be having some problems with gossip as of late.” Larry stole a glace over to the bar to see Stacy’s jaw nearly hit the floor and her eyes get wide as pancakes. She could do nothing but stare as Five started in on the song he had chosen for her. “People are talkin', talkin' 'bout people, I hear them whisper, you won't believe it. They think we're lovers kept under covers, I just ignore it, but they keep saying…” Most people seemed to think it was sweet, this young lad defending the virtue of the bartender who has been slandered by rumors. It wasn’t until the chorus that those people realized what the song was really about. “Let's give them something to talk about,” Five looked directly into her eyes. “Let's give them something to talk about,” She stared back, much less enthused about his song choice. “Let's give them something to talk about,” Her head dropped into her hands, he was unfazed. “How about love?” 

The rest of the song, not one drink was served. Stacy stood behind the bar in agony, wondering which one of her patrons would be the first to call the cops and report her for seemingly having a relationship with a minor. After he was done, Five handed the mic to Larry, actually had the balls to wink at Stacy, and headed back to the table, oblivious to what the hell he had just done. Larry scrambled and yanked a piece of paper from the table and nearly shouted out Luther’s name as he tried to get back to whatever this place could consider normal.

Luther slowly ambled to the stage, keeping one eye on Five and looked nearly as shook as Stacy at his brother’s little display. To his credit, he shook it off as he sent out a cute dedication of ‘Just Can’t Get Enough’ by Depeche Mode, for Allison. A few random spatterings of love songs followed by some standard rock classics and it was time again for a Hargreeves tune. Larry wondered what kind of bombshell Vanya was going to drop but was pleasantly surprised when she sang a heartfelt, ‘Just the Way You Are’ by Billy Joel for the girl she had been seeing.

The tension in the bar was not as palpable as it was right after Five’s little display, but it was getting back to normal. Larry smiled as he saw Dot’s name on a paper. She was a sweet thing who just wanted to be friends with everyone. She seemed to have a mission in Number Five and Larry felt just a bit guilty at enjoying watching his most psychotic friend squirm whenever she tried to get him up to sing or ‘go halfsies’ on some mozzarella sticks. She climbed up on stage and swayed to the 60’s folk music before sweetly singing, “I rode my bicycle past your window last night, I roller skated to your door at daylight. It almost seems like you’re avoiding me, I’m ok alone, but you’ve got something I need…well, I’ve got a brand new pair of roller-skates, you’ve got a brand new key…” The adorable pop song finished, and Dot headed back to the table as Larry commented into the mic, “Uh Oh Dot…sounds like you’ve got yourself a crush!” The woman blushed as she sat back down. “Don’t hold back girl, let them know! It’s Valentines Day!” Larry started to cue up the next song and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dot lean over and whisper something into Five’s ear. The boy’s entire body stiffened, and he got a very deer in the headlights look before he stood up, grabbed Delores, and teleported out of the bar, leaving a very confused Dot behind.

Larry wrapped up the evening by singing his favorite love song, ‘God Only Knows’ by the Beach Boys. He pulled a lucky winner of the theme night prize out of his bucket of names and bid goodnight to the crowd. As he watched The Hargreeves (minus one) leave the bar bombarding Klaus and Anthony with wedding questions, he heard the tell-tale sound of Five teleporting next to him. “Is she gone?” the young man asked from his hiding spot behind Larry’s desk.  
“If you are referring to the totally sweet and innocent Dot…” Larry gave Five his best disappointed look, “then yes, she left with the others.”  
“Good.” Oblivious to Larry’s not so subtle hint to be nicer to his brother’s friend, Five turned on his heel and headed over to the bar, making a beeline for the mortified Stacy.

With the place empty, Larry could not help but overhear the one-sided conversation happening at the bar. Stacy stood in awe as Five strolled up to her and took her hand, which was hanging limp at her side. His other hand came out from behind his back holding a single red rose. He offered it to her and she took it out of sheer reflex. He lifted her hand up to just in front of his mouth, smiled, and stated, “Please consider this as an act of courtship.” He then lifted her hand the rest of the way to his mouth and gently kissed her knuckles. She stood, dumbfounded as he stepped back, winked, and disappeared in another flash, leaving her holding the rose in shock. 

Larry watched the scene unfold and wanted to do many things. He wanted to text Five and tell him that Stacy maybe wasn’t into dating a 15-year-old kid. He wanted to tell Dot not to waste her time with the little psycho. Hell, he even wanted to head over to the mansion and gossip with Diego like a schoolgirl about what just happened. What he decided to do instead, in a totally selfish move, was to just head home and enjoy the fact that he was finally not the target of the Hargreeve’s weirdness for once.

**Author's Note:**

> Larry-oke lives!!!! 
> 
> Keep sending your suggestions/favorite songs and I will try to get them in the mix. 
> 
> For anyone who is wondering...Lila is one her way to Larry-oke, I just want to find her the perfect song to make her debut.


End file.
